A Sirens Song
by cats dogs and frogs
Summary: what happens when a curse is lifted and forgotten magic is back for revenge. the youngest of the Aspinal's is causing trouble around Hogwarts so male teachers and death eaters beware this inhuman siren is on the prowl. LEMONS, lots of lemons. slash too!


Chapter one: The break out!

The winter storm was furious, the cold wind wailed and whistled through the walls, as frozen rain beat against the windows. The dark thunder roared without fear as lighting crashed and sent small amounts of terrifying light throughout the castle. This was it, one hundred years of imprisonment was over, and these creatures were not going to allow their suffering to be forgotten, they were back for revenge. Howls, roars and barks of excitement were beginning to fill the small, dusty, stone prison in which they had been trapped for all these years. A flash of lighting, and a boom of thunder then one mighty roar. A man around his fifty's stood up on a stone table, he knelt down and placed his arm on his leg and bent his head. He had long white hair which fell mid waist; he had strong cheek bones and a scar that ran down from his left ear to his lip, although his face was scared he was handsome. Years of battle had not swayed his looks, but his clothing indicated years of wear and tear. He wore pelts, wolf pelts. His chest was covered by a thick white vest and he wore matching white trousers that fell at his knees. His wrists wore bands of white fur and so did his ankles. His head raised, yellow eyes caught the room, every head stopped and the bodies that held them sat down.

"My friends, our family has been cursed and punished for something as trivial as living." The man in white stood up, and clenched his fists. "But tonight we my friends are FREE!" He howled, throwing his head back and roaring.

This action produced another and another from his pack members, until the whole room was filled yelps, barks, howls, roars and playful bites of joy. The man raised his hand to silent the room, which happened instantly you could tell this man was feared.

"Family and friends we are different but that does not mean we are any less worthy in god's eyes. We are creatures of darkness and of light, in this world you can not be both, its one of the other. That is why we have been placed here, had are magic stripped from us. But the one thing they could not take away was our heritage. They slaughter thousands of your family, of our family because we were stronger; because the ministry finally found something they couldn't control, but no matter what they did to us we stood strong that is why I am proud to have a pack as brave and courageous as you."

There was a roar of pride which echoed through the chamber, dust fell from the old walls and ruble crumbled as feet stamped the ground. Once again the man in white raised his hand and the room fell silent.

"Our heritage could never be taken away and to prove that if we continue to survive we will gain our magic back is my daughter Anna."

He swayed his hand back leading all watching eyes to the dark shadow, eyes squinted and mouths dropped, pants began to rise as a young girl no more then fifteen stepped out of the dark. She wore a long white velvet dress which hugged her body nicely, she was built as were all the women in the room they weren't skinny, skinny women were to easy to break, no she looked strong and wild like the beast and creature she was. Her hair was a dark brown and fell a little below her shoulders; her eyes were so close to black you couldn't make them out in the dark.

A wave of howls rose as she continued to step out of the dark. The girl took her fathers hand and stepped up to the table; she looked at her worshipers and bowed. Another wave of howls.

"Looking good gorgeous…arrroooo" A boy in the front yelled.

"I'd make you my mate!" said another.

But his friend got a bit cocky. He climbed up on the table which was completely out of bonds unless you were an Aspinal. He ran over to her, pulled her into a hug and squeezed her bottom. He looked at Anna's shocked expression and pulled her chin to his with his index finger.

"I want you as my mate!" he whispered into her ear.

And kissed her, lips against lips. He inserted his tongue into her mouth and rolled it around hers. He brought his to the top of her moth and brushed it gently across. He bite down on her lip, as he did he ripped a line on both sides of her dress so he could place her around he waist. He broke the kiss and started to thrust against her hips teasingly kissing her neck.

"Please stop." Anna begged in a small and timid voice.

"Do something Ravno or your daughter will…." A man in the crowd yelled.

"Just watch and enjoy the show" Ravno said standing quite clam.

The boy took his clawed hand and cut a small line in her dress around her breast.

"Please stop." She softly said once again. He raised his hand and slapped her across the face. "A bitch should never question or deny her mate."

Anna changed, her eyes widened and her canine teeth sharpened, that blow to the face had put her timid side back and allowed her animal side to take over.

"I am not you Bitch!" She yelled, biting deeply into his neck.

He dropped her and she landed gracefully on all fours, She flicked her hair back and looked up, no longer did Anna poses a sweet smile, now it was sly and cheeky.

"You'll pay for that Bitch!" the boy yelled holding his neck.

He spat the words out and charged at her, Anna throw her hands back and twisted her body, she pulled her arms back pushing a magical barrier outwards and towards the boy. The shield hit him straight on and sent him flying back into the crowd, he yelped like the puppy he was and ran to the back. Anna stood up, straightened her dress and look at the crowd, they were speechless.

"My daughter was been given the gift of magic and so shall we be given it once more." Ravno said taking his daughters hand again. "All our hopes rest with you my child."

Anna smiled a fake half hearted smile "I will not disappoint you father."

Anna gathered all her coward and power; she stepped down from the table and walked into the middle of the room. "Terra can you please bring me my crystals?"

"Here you my lady, seven crystals." Terra a younger girl around six held up a basket which held seven crystals, each one a different colour. The young girl had a patch over her eye and wore a pelt like the others except hers was grey.

"Thank you, now go wait by the others." Anna smiled taking the basket; Terra ran off and stood behind an elderly woman.

"Sins, the seven deadly sins. Every human suffers from them, but we only suffer partly. Their weakness will be our strength, and our strength will be their down fall." Anna placed a light milky pink crystal down and said "Lust" the crystal shown like a fire, light so power and natural, then she took an few steps forward and placed down another crystal which was a milky orange colour and spoke "Gluttony" and again the crystal shown like the other. Anna did this until she reached the front wall. Step, step, step "Greed", step, step, step "Sloth", step, step, step "Wrath", step, step, step "Envy and Pride". She turned around and looked, there they were the seven deadly sins lined up to give the extra power Anna needed to make the gate. She walked back to the top saying the colour's and sins that matched. "Lust: pink, Gluttony: orange, Greed: green, Sloth: Blue, Wrath: red, Envy: yellow and Pride: Purple."

Anna walked back down again and faced the wall; she bent down and picked up a small stone. She brought it up to her lips and whispered a small lullaby to it. It glowed, once empowered she drew a pentacle on the wall in line with the line of sins, this was it. Anna Walked back up to the top of the line, and stood tall, she folded her fingers leaving the middle and index finger straight then slid them together. Anna in one quick movement swung her hands to the side then to the other swayed them open and slapped the ground.

She started to chant. "Hum nishi, no I sia ey, Hum deshey. Hum, nishi no I sia ey, Shiro shri, hum neshe."

The pentacle started to glow a deep blue, but as Anna Chant became louder the pentacle seemed to compress the wall, because it started to crack. The ground shock and the walls broke, ruble fell and the stones cracked.

"By the gods of our ancestors I command you to open, EDRO FENNAS!"

The wall that the pentacle was compressing blew up, the wall broke down and dust flew every where. The vines that grew across the wall snapped and the old stones broke. But out of the dust came a huge hole, the exit to their suffering, the door to their freedom and the gateway to the Ministry of magic's down fall.

"We're free!" yelled the pack, as they started to run out, not wanting to stay a moment longer in their old prison Anna's family, and the friends she had known ever since she was a child ran separate ways trying to find the quickest way to a safe haven. She knew she would see them again but for now that had to make their own lives in the magical word and so did she.

After hours of walking, running and jumping Anna, her father, mother and sister found what they had been seeking, the Aspinal Manor.

"One hundred years ago our ancestors lived and bread here, creating joy for all the Bellua Anima's out there. We were loved, respected and needed, but then the ministry came and found out that we being creatures could not be control, and did not tolerate abuse. And what do all magic folk do to uncooperative beasts, hunt them down." Anna's mother cried leaving Ravno's shoulder.

"Aery it will be alright, soon we will avenge are family, get our magic back and restore our lost heritage! Anna will show us the way!" Ravno comforted.

"Will I be attending school, father?" Anna spoke quietly.

"Yes Anna, the finest school in Britain, Hogwarts."

Without another word Anna followed her family inside the huge mansion the white stone looked dirty and old, weeds grew untamed, the wooden doors creaked with age as they opened. Ravno peered in cautiously before entering the old abandoned house; he stepped in as the thunder continued to rage and the lighting strike. Terra cried in fear as the storm echoed through the dusty hallways.

"Shh, sweet heart it's alright its only rain! It will pass as do all things!" Aery smiled picking up the child.

They followed Ravno down to the cellar where he pushed an oak wooden table aside and lifted the rug under nether. There he pulled back a trap door which lead into a dark tunnel. Ravno lead the way and lead his family into a large room which lit up with candles as they entered: some kind of old magic: thankfully the room hadn't been pillaged. Gold cups and candle stick holders filled the room, green tapestries and blankets filled the room, snake patterns hung around the room, it was built for a Slytherin.

"Daddy why is zere so many snakes around the room?" Terra asked tugging on his pelt.

"Because Terra the symbol of one of our families most trusted friends is a snake and Salazar Slytherin is also one of the founders of Anna's new school." Ravno answered smiling at in inquisitive daughter.

"So Sazla Siverin is our friend and will he be teaching Anna? Terra asked.

"Its Salazar Slytherin and yes he is our friend and no he will not be teaching Anna."

"Why not does he not like An-an?"

"He's dead that's why!" Anna spoke sharply. Terra started to cry.

"Anna!" Aery stuttered, hugging the crying child.

"She has a right to know and….."

"She's still just a child!"

"I was doing magic at her age and hunting why does she get special treatment she not even gifted!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ravno bellowed, bearing his teeth at his eldest daughter.

"Sorry father, I was out of line." Anna said quickly.

"Yes you were, acting the way you just did dishonors me, do not allow yourself to have such foolish half breed emotions Anna you are better then those werewolves."

"Yes father, sorry father"

"I believe a good nights sleep is in order, Ravno dear could you take the first watch and wake me when I'm needed please?"

"Alright!, Anna get a good nights rest you'll need it for studying tomorrow, before we enroll you at Hogwarts you'll need to learn the history and spells. Your magic must impress Dumbledore for him to enroll an elder child."

"I understand father, good night!"

With those words Anna crawled up next to a wall in the shadows as far way from her family as possible and cried softly. "Why did I have to be the chosen one? God why did it have to be me!" Anna cried herself to sleep that night wishing there was someway to get away from her family, the people that were meant to except her but instead they looked to her for leadership. She was the chosen one the one who was meant to destroy the ministry and avenge her heritage, people she hadn't even met. "Maybe I'll find peace at Hogwarts, be safe there, and thank the lord that it's a boarding school." With that she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
